Girasol
by sShinyDream
Summary: Ella hablaba, le hablaba a él buscando respuestas, respuestas que nunca llegaban. A su lado, unos girasoles cuidadosamente colocados la observaban. ¿Pueden los girasoles llorar? [NejiTen]


**Nota:** Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que os guste y disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo.

Aclaraciones: -Hola - (Personaje hablando)

 _Hola_ (Personaje pensando)

...

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen.

...

Girasol

El viento había empezado a soplar con más fuerza. Los girasoles que había llevado Hinata esa mañana empezaban a moverse amenazando con salir del jarrón elegido por ambas hacía ya tres meses.

 _Es blanco, como tus ojos, ¿te gusta?._

Una carcajada rompió el silencio, solo una.

 _Absurdo_. _Todo esto es absurdo._

La joven se sentó derrotada mientras observaba los girasoles.

 _-_ Nada de lo que haga cambiará esto ¿verdad Neji?. Porque tú lo elegiste-

-¿Sabes?, te odié. Sí, lo reconozco, lo hice. Y a veces, aún lo hago-

Se levantó, cogió el jarrón y lo lanzó contra el suelo.

-¡No te lo mereces, estúpido!-

Observó el jarrón hecho añicos sobre el césped.

-Hinata y Lee te lloraron, mucho. Y a veces, aún lloran. Significabas mucho para ellos, te querían...-

 _Y yo también, también te quería. Y aún lo hago._

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento intentó llevarse los girasoles, pero las manos de la joven lo impidieron.

 _¿También esto quieres arrebatarme, Kami-sama?. ¿Y tú, por qué no lo impediste estúpido?._

\- ¿OS LO ESTÁIS PASANDO BIEN ALLÍ ARRIBA?- gritó la joven furiosa

Silencio. Pájaros piando. Más silencio.

 _Estúpida, nadie te va a contestar…_

Una lágrima surcó su rostro y rápidamente fue atrapada por la manga de su nuevo uniforme, similar al que llevaba aquel día.

 _No, no llores._

 _-_ ¿Ves Neji? No lloro, no soy débil, soy fuerte, como tú quieres que sea….Como tú querías que fuera-

Otra lágrima, y otra, y otra más. Amargas, furiosas, imparables.

-¿Qué más da? Ya no importa, ya no estás aquí para verme. Te fuiste… te fuiste de verdad y yo no pude hacer nada-

Otra vez había caído al suelo, pero esta vez ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

-¿Por qué me mentiste? _–_ preguntó mientras se recostaba en la fría piedra

-Me lo prometiste, me dijiste que nunca más estaría sola, que nuestro equipo era una familia, que tú eras mi familia…-

 _Mentiroso. Maldito mentiroso_

Se acercó los girasoles que aún tenía entre las manos y los olió.

-Este olor me recuerda a ti

Unos pequeños pajarillos sobrevolaron a la joven que los observó mientras se alejaban y sonrió.

-Ya no tienes que envidiarlos Neji, ahora tú también eres libre-

La castaña se levantó y dejó todos los girasoles sobre la piedra, todos menos uno.

-Creo que volveré mañana, ¿harías tú lo mismo si estuvieras aquí?-

 _Si fuera yo la que no estuviera…. ¿Vendrías a verme?, ¿me echarías de menos?... ¿me llorarías?_

-Neji…tú…¿me querías?-

 _Aunque fuera un poco… ¿me querías?_

-Nunca te lo pregunté, y ahora solo puedo arrepentirme de no haberlo hecho-

-Nunca te dije lo bien que me sentía a tu lado. Sentía como la soledad desaparecía…. Sentía que contigo los imposibles se convertían en posibles. Contigo mi vida simplemente…. era mejor-

 _¿Por qué te fuiste?_

-Nunca te lo dije y me arrepentiré toda la vida de no haberlo hecho-

-¿Y yo Neji?, ¿te hice sonreír alguna vez?, ¿conseguí que olvidarás, aunque fuera solo por unos instantes, las responsabilidades que cargabas sobre tus hombros?-

Dudó un segundo pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos, tenía que preguntarlo, tenía que preguntárselo.

-Neji… ¿te hice feliz?. Aunque fuera solo un poco…. ¿eras feliz a mi lado?-

Minutos, silencio, horas, más silencio, la luna.

-Debo irme- dijo TenTen mientras se alejaba de la piedra donde estaba grabado el nombre de aquel al que un día llamaron genio.

Y se fue, con una lágrima en su mejilla izquierda, un girasol en su mano derecha y un corazón un poco más roto.

Cuando llegó a casa colocó el girasol en un jarrón marrón y lo llevó a su mesilla de noche. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida observando aquel precioso girasol.

Esa noche uno a uno los pétalos del girasol fueron cayendo en una intermitente pero incesante lluvia amarilla.

¿Pueden los girasoles llorar?.

...


End file.
